Hipster
General Hipster is a type of classmate. They are a combination of Slacker and Prep classmates and can be put in either of these Hangouts. The male Hipster is rarer than the female. In-Game Description You know who went to your school before it was cool? Hipsters. And guess what? They're still here, wearing hipstery skinny jeans and talking about all the fantastic indie bands the rest of us won't hear about for months! Hangouts They can be placed in Slacker or Prep Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Hipster Classmate's pose is drinking out of a coffee cup. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 103 CpH * Level 2: 113 CpH * Level 3: 123 CpH * Level 4: 133 CpH * Level 5: 143 CpH * Level 6: 153 CpH * Level 7: 163 CpH * Level 8: 173 CpH * Level 9: 183 CpH * Level 10: 193 CpH Female * Level 1: 98 CpH * Level 2: 108 CpH * Level 3: 118 CpH * Level 4: 128 CpH * Level 5: 138 CpH * Level 6: 148 CpH * Level 7: 158 CpH * Level 8: 168 CpH * Level 9: 178 CpH * Level 10: 188 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Hipster. However, it must be noted that the male Hipster is slightly more rare than the female, so it will take more tries to admit the male Hipster using the same student combination(s). As the Hipster is part Slacker and part Prep, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Hipster is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type (in this case, a Slacker or Prep). It's possible to get a Hipster (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Emo and Actor, since it will satisfy the need for a Slacker and Prep clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths The party and admission time for a Male Hipster will be 1 day and 3 hours. The party and admission time for a Female Hipster will be 9 hours. Combination List *Prep + Slacker *Hipster + Hipster *Prep + Hipster *Slacker + Hipster Rarity The rarity for a male Hipster is 3 stars or rare. The rarity for a female Hipster is 1 star or common. Prices The male Hipster can be purchased in the Store for 3,000 rings, while the female Hipster costs 480 rings. This simply indicates that the male Hipster is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling Hipster classmates, the male is worth 3,500 coins, while the female is worth 1,600 coins. Outfits Male IMG_7747.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7749.png|frame|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7750.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7751.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_7754.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7756.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7759.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7760.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Hipsters are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types